Sueños y pesadillas
by Filofobia
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN  Todo el mundo teme las pesadillas... ¿Cómo es que Sasuke y Naruto las disfrutan?


**Título original:** _Dreams and Nightmares_.

**Autora:** Lisea18.

**Traductora:** Filofobia.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Personajes (mencionados o presentes):** Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto.

**Advertencia:** Naru/Sasu y un leve Ita/Sasu (si queréis verlo). Spoilers de todo el _manga_.

**Renuncia de responsabilidad:** Lisea18 no es dueña de _Naruto_ y yo no soy dueña de este _fanfic_; por extensión, yo tampoco soy dueña de _Naruto_.

**Resumen:** «Todo el mundo teme las pesadillas… ¿Cómo es que Sasuke y Naruto las disfrutan?»

**Link al original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 1 7 5 0 5 5 / 1 / D r e a m s _ a n d _ N i g h t m a r e s (quitad los espacios)

N. de la T.: _Dreams and Nightmares_ fue publicado en septiembre de 2006, por lo que notaréis que bastantes hechos recientes del _manga_ no se corresponden con la historia a continuación presentada. Soy nueva en esto de la traducción, así que os pediría que me hicierais saber los errores que encontréis en ella. Asimismo, os aconsejaría que leyerais la historia original en inglés si tenéis la oportunidad, pues siempre se pierden matices enriquecedores en la traducción. El link al perfil de la autora se encuentra en mi propio perfil. Sin nada más que decir aparte de agradecer a Lisea18 que me haya permitido traducir su _fanfic_, disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

_Cuando Sasuke tenía pesadillas nunca iba a sus padres o Itachi. Él simplemente se sentaba en su cama respirando profundamente para calmarse. No quería que su padre lo viera como un niño débil e Itachi no estaba en casa la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando Itachi estaba en casa, las pesadillas de Sasuke nunca lo despertaban, a pesar de que aún las tenía._

_ Una noche, una pesadilla particularmente mala lo despertó. Soñó que Itachi estaba muerto. Eso era demasiado, tenía que hacer algo. Se deslizó fuera de su habitación y casi había ido a la habitación de sus padres a suplicar: «¡Padre! ¡Hermano está en peligro, ve y tráelo de su misión!», pero sabía que sería inútil. Había pensado en coger el botiquín de primeros auxilios y esperar a que su hermano regresara, escondido en su dormitorio, de forma que su padre no le gritaría. Pero ésa era una mala idea; si Itachi estaba ileso, simplemente se reiría de él._

_ Sasuke cogió su manta y esperó al lado del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Si Itachi estaba herido iría allí y Sasuke podría ayudarlo; si no, entonces nadie lo sabría. Si lo pillaban siempre podía fingir que se había hecho daño._

_ ¿Por qué nunca se despertaba de una pesadilla cuando Itachi estaba en casa? Porque la pesadilla siempre terminaba una vez que Itachi entraba en su habitación para confortarlo. Itachi se echaría a su lado, besaría la parte posterior de su cuello, trazaría calmantes círculos en su espalda y ahuyentaría la pesadilla. Sasuke se aseguraba de no dejar que su hermano supiera que estaba despierto, porque sabía que Itachi no iría nunca más._

_ No había necesidad de que Itachi lo supiera, ¿verdad?_

**···**_  
_

Sasuke yace en el frío y fangoso suelo. Sus ojos están cerrados y ya no puede sentir sus extremidades. Quizá esté muriendo… Le trae sin cuidado. Es aterrador. Le trae sin cuidado. ¿Itachi todavía está vivo y a Sasuke le trae sin cuidado morir?

Lentamente, vuelve la cabeza a la derecha. Su visión está borrosa. Está exhausto porque ha abusado del _Sharingan_. Están todos muertos… sus enemigos y los dos ANBU que había solicitado. Pero una sonrisa adorna sus labios; Naruto no está por ningún lado. Sasuke se siente tan aliviado que sus ojos se cierran otra vez. Está cansado y quiere dormir… ir a la deriva.

Está muriendo porque ha protegido a su Hokage, Naruto. Lo ha enviado de vuelta a Konoha en medio de la batalla con la ayuda del _Sharingan_. El rostro furioso y angustiado de Naruto es todavía claro en su mente. El imbécil nunca va a perdonarlo por eso, pero él ha hecho lo correcto.

Itachi está de vuelta en su mente, no es que la deje a menudo. ¿Alguna vez advertirá que su tonto hermano pequeño está muerto? Sasuke no lo cree así. Por otra parte, él nunca conoció realmente a su hermano, así que tal vez… tal vez lo notará.

—¿Estás planeando morir aquí?

Sasuke no necesita abrir los ojos; conoce esa voz de memoria. Despacio, dolorosamente, alza sus hombros en un encogimiento.

—Sí, suena divertido.

No hay respuesta, no hay sonido. Algo cálido es colocado encima de él y una mano peina su pelo con suavidad. Tal vez…

**·****·****·**

Se siente cálido. Le encanta este olor. Es calmante, tan familiar. De repente se siente frío, horriblemente frío cuando el calor y el olor son arrancados de él. Tan rápido como se ha ido, el calor vuelve. Diferente, sin embargo; no es el mismo olor, aunque aún es familiar y calmante. Se siente bien, mucho mejor que antes. No sabe por qué.

Entonces ello lo golpea. ¿Por qué no está oyendo gritar o gente cerniéndose sobre él? ¿Por qué no está oliendo el inconfundible olor de un hospital? Sabe que ya no está en el campo. Despacio, fuerza sus ojos a abrirse. Es recibido por la oscuridad en lugar de las horribles lámparas de hospital que habrían quemado sus delicadas pupilas. Está acostado en una enorme cama, su cama. Naruto lo ha llevado a casa. Sabe que él odia los hospitales, especialmente desde que su clan fue asesinado y aún más desde que despertó allí después de su primera confrontación con Itachi.

Gira la cabeza; le da vueltas un poco. ¿Cómo es que Naruto no está aquí, vigilándolo? Eso es extraño.

Sasuke se estremece cuando una ola de dolor se mueve a través de su cuerpo. Sus heridas han sido vendadas, pero Naruto no le ha dado ningún analgésico. ¿Una venganza? No, Naruto no se vengaría de esa manera. Sasuke mira con atención las vendas y observa que han sido colocadas con impaciencia. Algo está fuera de lugar en todo esto.

Pausadamente, cautelosamente, se levanta. Se apoya en las paredes para sostenerse. Se sabe este lugar de memoria. Es su casa, suya y de Naruto, y su _vieja_ casa también. A veces se pregunta si no es algún tipo de masoquista. A veces se pregunta por qué Naruto aceptó vivir aquí.

Se preocupa aún más cuando entra en la sala de estar. Naruto todavía no ha sentido su presencia. No oír al imbécil decir «vuelve a dormir, bastardo» hace que su corazón se pare. Su amante está de pie delante del fuego, atizándolo con una pica. Parece que esté tan lejos. El corazón de Sasuke se hunde. ¿Lo ha puesto él así de enfadado?

Antes de saber qué está haciendo, alarga la mano hacia Naruto. Lo abraza estrechamente, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

—No te vayas.

Sasuke no está implorando, pero está cerca. Se prometió a sí mismo hace mucho tiempo, después de vencerlo a _él_, que nunca volvería a mantener esas palabras encerradas dentro porque todavía está preguntándose qué habría sucedido si las hubiera dicho antes del asesinato.

Sabe que Naruto está sorprendido. Sasuke nunca empieza un abrazo y rara vez dice esa clase de palabras. Naruto se da la vuelta en su abrazo y lo besa, prácticamente lo está devorando. Pronto, Sasuke se encuentra tendido en el suelo, Naruto cubriendo su cuerpo. Es extraño, Naruto siempre espera a que sane antes de… La estela de los pensamientos de Sasuke cesa porque Naruto le está haciendo el amor, con tanta pasión, tanta desesperación. Sasuke se encuentra gimiendo y gritando. Raramente hace eso; en general, es silencioso, pero hoy sabe que Naruto lo necesita tanto que él no tiene derecho a negárselo.

Naruto lo está abrazando tan fuerte que incluso si quisiera no podría irse. Está soñoliento y dolorido. Naruto no le ha dado ningún analgésico, y hacer el amor mientras se está herido nunca ayuda exactamente. Sasuke está cálido otra vez. Siente un tercer tipo de calidez. No sabía que pudiera haber tantos tipos de calidez.

Sus ojos se cierran lentamente. No puede dejar de parpadear, como queriendo permanecer despierto un poco más. Entonces atisba algo en el fuego. ¿Estaba Naruto quemando algo cuando él llegó? Parece ropa. Antes de abandonarse al sueño cree que ha visto una nube roja sobre tela negra siendo consumida por las llamas.

**···**

_—¡Márchate!_

_ Es una orden. Es un grito que estremece el mundo._

_ —Él vive por ti._

_ —¡Márchate!_

_ Otra vez llega la orden, más frenética, un grito profundo del corazón._

_ El mayor no se mueve, todavía mirando al hombre yaciendo en la tierra, tan hermoso. No puede apartar sus ojos de esos labios, esos sonrientes labios. ¿Por qué sonríen? ¿Es porque está muriendo? ¿Porque ha salvado al chico rubio? ¿Porque _él_ está aquí?_

_ —¡Márchate! ¡O emplearé la fuerza!_

_ Es tan difícil elevar los ojos, separarse de esa vista._

_ —¡Ma… Márchate!_

_ Se siente tentado a decir:_ _«Oblígame», pero eso sería simplemente infantil; en su lugar, repite las mismas palabras. ¿Duelen?_

_ —Él vive por ti._

_ —¡Te mataré!_

_ El _chakra_ inunda el aire. Fuerte. Puede sentir miedo. Interesante._

_ —No puedes._

_ Eso hace que el rubio se enfade más, si eso es siquiera posible._

_ —¡Soy tan fuerte como Sasuke! ¡Soy el Hokage de Konoha! ¡Puedo ganarte cuando quiera! ¡No eres rival para mí! ¡Lo sabes, pues él ya te venció!_

_ —No puedes, porque no puedes traicionarlo._

_ Qué pena, tenía que dar explicaciones. ¿Cómo podía su tonto hermano pequeño siquiera soportar a este hombre? E incluso peor, _amarlo_._

_ —Márchate. Tengo que llevarlo de vuelta._

_ Lo interrumpe. ¿Cómo puede Sasuke amar a _este_ hombre? ¡Este rubio ni siquiera puede imaginar cuán poderoso es él! ¡Él no lo entiende en lo más mínimo!_

_ —Él no morirá._

_ —Lo hará, porque no tiene una razón para vivir._

_ Sus ojos se posan de nuevo en su hermano. Su respiración es tan débil. Quizá Naruto conozca mejor ciertas partes de su hermano pequeño._

_ —Márchate —casi implora ahora._

_ —Me temes._

_ No es una pregunta. Es una declaración ante la que el rubio aparta la mirada. ¡Menudo débil!_

_ —Sasuke nunca me perdonaría si te matara._

_ —Me temes._

_ Odia repetirse. Parece que este rubio no es muy listo. Pero puede ver en sus ojos que ha entendido._

_ —¿Él vive por mí, dices? No soy suficiente para él. Él solía respirar sólo por ti, ahora yo sólo tengo un poco de su respiración. ¿¡Él vive por mí! ¡Cabrón! ¡Él _moriría_ por mí! ¡No _vivir_ por mí! ¡Eso sólo te pertenece a ti! ¿Estoy asustado? ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Una palabra _tuya_ puede apartarlo de _mí_!_

_ Esas palabras, esos gritos, se sienten tan suaves, son tan dulces. Después de una última mirada al chico dormido y herido, él se marcha._

**···**

_Habían estado luchando durante horas. Ambos estaban cubiertos de heridas, respirando pesadamente. No les quedaban más armas o _chakra_ para ello._

_ Sasuke estaba arrodillado delante de su hermano. Estaba tan cansado que apenas podía moverse. Itachi estaba echado delante de su hermano, tan cansado que no podía moverse en absoluto. El más joven se arrastró de forma que sus piernas estuvieran a cada lado de los brazos de su hermano, inmovilizándolos, sus manos descansando junto a su rostro. Alzó una mano y la colocó en la garganta del otro. Itachi estaba sonriendo; ¿una sonrisa satisfecha?_

_ Delicadamente, los labios de Sasuke tocaron la oreja de Itachi._

_ —He encontrado a otra persona para calmar mis pesadillas._

_ Lentamente, bajó la cabeza, esparciendo suaves besos en el cuello de su hermano, una mano trazando calmantes círculos. Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon en entendimiento._

_ La mano de Sasuke, todavía en su garganta, estrechó su apretón. Parecía dudar._

_ —Hazlo. Maté al clan entero y lo disfruté._

_ —No hay necesidad de provocarme, _hermano_._

_ Itachi miró fijamente a su hermano. Sasuke no lo había llamado así desde el asesinato. ¿Por qué ahora?_

_ De nuevo, unos labios se presionaron contra su oreja._

_ —Te perdono._

_ Un «¿qué?» no había escapado los labios de Itachi cuando Sasuke ya estaba retirándose, dejando a Itachi en el suelo, vivo y suficientemente bien para no morir por sus heridas._

_ —¡Eres débil! —dijo Itachi con voz ronca; casi había vociferado._

_ Sasuke paró y se volvió con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus ojos no mostraban nada más que amor._

_ —¿Sabes lo duro que es? Habría sido tan fácil seguir odiándote, pero yo elijo perdonarte. Yo elijo el camino difícil. El camino que me ha hecho realmente fuerte por ti, por Naruto, por aquellos que me importan._

_ Entonces se marchó. Abandonó el lugar de su lucha. Dejó a Itachi vivo._

**···**

A veces Sasuke se preguntaba si no se parecía mucho a su hermano. Había destruido un poco del sueño de Naruto. Se había llevado su inocencia (o lo que quedaba de ella, de todas maneras). Había herido profundamente al chico. Lo había traicionado y le había hecho ir tras él. Justo como Itachi.

Sasuke se preguntaría entonces si tal vez Itachi volvería algún día a él, ya que él había vuelto a Naruto. Entonces recordaría a Naruto diciendo con voz rota: «No soy suficiente», y menearía la cabeza.

Algunas veces, por la noche, Naruto tendría pesadillas; gritaría, temblaría y lloraría. Sasuke siempre se preguntaba acerca de lo que Naruto soñaba. ¿Veía a la gente del pueblo? ¿Veía al zorro demoniaco? ¿Lo veía a él, su amante, tratando de matarlo?

Cuando Sasuke tuviera pesadillas, Naruto lo despertaría y refunfuñaría fingiendo que sólo estaba girándose hacia su otro lado, y dejaría caer un brazo sobre él descuidadamente. Cuando Naruto tuviera pesadillas, Sasuke se apretaría contra él, agitaría su pelo, besaría su cuello, trazaría calmantes círculos en su espalda y diría en voz baja cuánto lo quería. Haría todo eso sin despertarlo.

No había necesidad de que Naruto lo supiera, ¿verdad?

Sasuke sabía que él no era exactamente como su hermano. Él no había matado a Naruto por «los ojos» como Itachi había matado a Shisui. Pero Sasuke no había matado a Naruto al igual que Itachi no había matado a Sasuke. Todavía era diferente, ¿no?

Cuando Sasuke estaba confortando a Naruto durante sus pesadillas, se sentía un poco mal. ¿Y si Naruto estaba soñando con lo que él le había hecho? Sasuke era como su hermano, después de todo. Se había convertido en la pesadilla de alguien que lo amaba. Pero al menos él estaba allí para consolar a Naruto. Sasuke no estaba seguro de si Naruto tenía pesadillas sobre él. Itachi, por otra parte, sabía con seguridad que él era la causa de las pesadillas de Sasuke.

Cuando las dudas se deslizaran sobre él así, cuando los temores de que él pudiera matar a todo el mundo en Konoha al igual que Itachi había matado a su clan surgieran en su corazón, Sasuke sólo necesitaría echar un vistazo a Naruto para saber que, no, él no era como su hermano.

**·****·****·**

A veces Naruto se sentiría culpable. Había llegado a amar las pesadillas. Extraño, ¿no? Pero las pesadillas significaban que Sasuke lo confortaría, diciendo que lo amaba y haciendo cosas anti-Sasuke. Se aseguraría de no dejar que Sasuke supiera que él estaba despierto cuando Sasuke lo tomaba en sus brazos y empezaba a besar su cuello. Naruto tenía miedo de que Sasuke se esfumara algún día, así que simplemente disfrutaría el momento e incluso fingiría tener pesadillas cuando necesitara oír a Sasuke diciendo que lo quería.

No había necesidad de que Sasuke lo supiera, ¿verdad?

* * *

N. de la T.: Esta historia tiene una continuación que subiré próximamente, _Despertadores y alféizares_. Si alguien siente curiosidad por leerla y sabe inglés, le recomiendo que entre en el perfil de Lisea18 y la busque como _Alarm Clocks and Windowsills_. Para quienes no sepan inglés o simplemente no les atraiga una lectura más certera, seguramente el próximo lunes ya estará subida la traducción, o quizá antes. Como ya he dicho al principio, agradecería cualquier crítica o sugerencia que queráis hacer sobre la traducción; saber mis errores me ayudaría mucho a mejorar. Y, sobre todo, no soy quién para pediros que dejéis _reviews_, pero me he puesto de acuerdo con la autora para traducirle cualquiera que queráis dejar, así que lo dejo caer…


End file.
